


Numb

by prosecutor_splorchie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutor_splorchie/pseuds/prosecutor_splorchie
Summary: Michael felt numb. Life whizzed by, the seconds swirling down the drain. For anyone else, anyone normal, the thought of this would be terrifying. But that terrifying thought made Michael feel alive again.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 9





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted, and I hope I have the motivation to write more.
> 
> Follow my instagrams, maybe?  
> @prosecutor_splorchie (art)  
> @detective_splorch (edit/ah fan account)
> 
> I created a new discord to meet other ah fans, too! Dm me on either account if you'd like to join! : )

Michael felt numb. Life whizzed by, the seconds swirling down the drain. For anyone else, anyone normal, the thought of this would be terrifying. But that terrifying thought made Michael feel alive. Made the numb disappear, only for a while. He turned to a life of crime, a life of guns, explosions, and fast cars, to feel again. To feel the adrenaline course through his veins. To feel the wind fly through his mess of curls as he sped down the freeway. The thrill of a heist, the fact that death could be waiting just around the corner with a sinister smile, was what kept him alive. He'd accept him with open arms, be dragged away from the world because the risk of death is what kept him alive.

When he'd return back to his safe house, the heist over and death no longer chasing him, the adrenaline would subside and the numbness would return again. The numb would fog up his head, spread through him to the tips of his fingers. He wasn't alive anymore, just simply looking at his life through a camera lens. Watching, waiting, as the seconds passed by and he could feel alive once more.

He thought joining a crew would help rid him of the numbness, but it did nothing. He might have a family, one he could talk to and laugh with. One that will always have his back never leave his side. One that he loved and cared for. But everything was still numb. Still cold. It never felt real, everything he touched felt as if it wasn't there, a million miles away. Everything was distant. Distant and numb and cold.

That's when he showed up, the newest member of their little family. The Golden Boy, Los Santos' best hacker. Known for his charisma and sharp mind, although Michael soon found he can say the most stupid things sometimes. He was a British idiot who Michael couldn't help but attach himself to very quickly. He didn't like that he grew so attached to that prick, but whenever he was around the Golden Boy he was alive again.

When the Golden Boy would laugh, the numb would leave his fingertips. When he saw the little sparkle in his eye, the fog would clear from his head. When he felt his lips against his own, things didn't feel so distant and cold.

When Gavin was by his side, suddenly he didn't feel so numb anymore.


End file.
